baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
Abe Alvarez
Abraham Alvarez, (born October 17, 1982 in Los Angeles, California), is a Major League Baseball pitcher for the Long Island Ducks of the independent Atlantic League. He bats and throws left-handed. He resides in Long Beach, California. College career Alvarez attended Long Beach State University, where he posted a 23-5 record with a 2.56 ERA in three seasons. As a junior in , he was named an All-American by Baseball America after going 11-2 with a 2.35 ERA in 18 starts. Minor league career Signed by the Boston Red Sox in 2003, Alvarez made his professional debut with the short-season Single-A Lowell Spinners. He posted no record and did not allow an earned run in 19.0 innings over nine starts, struck out 19 and walked just two hitters. He limited opponents to a .138 batting average and did not walk a batter in his first six starts. In , Alvarez was named Pitcher of the Year for Double-A Portland Sea Dogs after going 10-9 with a 3.59 ERA in 26 starts in his first full pro season. He limited opposite hitters to a .252 average, posted a 3.4 strikeout-to-walk ratio (108-to-32), and was also named to the Eastern League's mid-season All-Star team. In , Alvarez started 26 games for the Triple-A Pawtucket Red Sox. He finished the year with a record of 11-6 and a 4.85 ERA. The left-hander surrendered 143 hits over 144.2 IP. He struck out 109 batters and walked 32. In , Alvarez started 21 games for Triple-A Pawtucket. He had a losing record of 6-9 and a 5.64 ERA. He struck out 71 and walked 40 in 118 IP; he gave up 136 hits and 74 earned runs. His season was cut short by an ankle injury sustained off-field. Alvarez had surgery on the ankle on August 18, 2006, but was fully recovered by spring training. On May 12, , he was released by the Red Sox. In June 2008, Alvarez signed with the Camden Riversharks of the independent Atlantic League, but was traded to the Long Island Ducks for outfielder Jamal Strong on June 6. Major league career *July 22, 2004 - The Red Sox summoned Alvarez from Double-A Portland when a spot starter was needed for a doubleheader against the Baltimore Orioles. Alvarez allowed five runs on eight hits, two strikeouts, and five walks over 5.0 innings of an 8-3 loss. He was sent back to the minors after the game. *July 2, 2005 - Boston placed reliever Matt Mantei on the 15-day disabled list with a left ankle ligament sprain and recalled Alvarez from Triple-A Pawtucket Red Sox. At the time of promotion, Alvarez was 7-3 with a 4.23 ERA in 16 starts for the PawSox, including wins in five of his past six decisions. He was expected to work out of Boston's bullpen, but was sent to Pawtucket the next day. *August 28, 2005 - Boston designated reliever Mike Remlinger for assignment and recalled Alvarez. He pitched two games in relief, pitched 2.1 innings, and gave up four runs. He was sent down on August 30. *May 19, 2006 - Boston placed reliever Mike Holtz was placed on the 15-day disabled list and recalled Alvarez from Pawtucket. *May 21, 2006 - Alvarez pitches in relief. In three innings, he gives up five hits, four runs (all earned), walks two and strikes out two. He was optioned to Pawtucket the next day after David Riske came off the 15-day DL. Fact *Alvarez is legally blind in his left eye, and wears his hat somewhat off-center to adjust the lighting to his right eye. *At age 22, he was the youngest member of the 2004 Red Sox to receive a World Series Championship ring. External links *MLB page - biography and highlights *Minor League News - FAB50 2005 Ones2Watch - interview & award *Baseball Reference - minor league career statistics and analysis Category:1982 births Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:2004 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:California State University, Long Beach alumni Category:Living people Category:Lowell Spinners players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:Portland Sea Dogs players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball players from California Category:Mexican American Major League Baseball players Category:Mexican American sportspeople Category:Long Island Ducks players Category:Players